


Corner of the sky

by krashlynfrance



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashlynfrance/pseuds/krashlynfrance
Summary: Ali Krieger is 32 years old very famous attorney and she loves her job. She loves her job so much that her personal life has become inexistant in the last 5 years. No kids, no husband, no wife, not even a dog. She just goes to work and comes home, sleep 5 hours max and repeat.Truth be told, she wasn’t always this lonely, but after realizing her last boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend, she just chose to put her love life aside and focus on her job.She doesn’t regret it one bit, she is now one of the most famous attorney of New York and it’s all thanks to her dedication.But what if meeting the good person at the wrong time could send everything she spent her life building crashing down?
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. This is my girlfriend

Ali Krieger has two pet peeves: slow people and people who waste her time. She is generally a smiling person, and she isn't known to be moody, but this kind of people get on her nerves like nothing else. This is the reason why on a Saturday night where she is stuck in traffic, she finds herself being extremely irritable. It's 7:30pm and she's supposed to be at the bar meeting her friends, and she knows she will never hear the end of it if she's late. She finally manage to park her mercedes and enter the bar being far grumpier that she'd like to admit. 

She meets Heather inside and she immediately sees something's wrong on the face of her friend. Heather seems extremely ill at ease which is unusual for the small woman. Ali just follows her gaze and her smile drop instantly. 5 feet away from her is Hannah, her former best friend and Brent her ex boyfriend. 

_"I m so sorry Kriegs, I had no idea they would be here when I told you to come"_

Ali can't speak. She's too busy looking at the ring on Hannah's finger. The one she never was worthy of getting even after 7 years with Brent. And it hurts, it hurts more than she'd like to admit, but there's no way she's showing it. 

_"It's fine Heather don't worry, I really don't care. I have my own life now, I moved on. It's okay I don't want you to feel bad ok?"_

Just as she finishes her sentence, Hannah arrives flashing her diamond in Ali's face just in case she hadn't seen it before. 

_"Hey Ali! I didn't know you'd be here tonight! It's nice to see you! It's been a long time!"_

Ali notices immediately that Hannah isn't here to apologize or to make amends. No, no. She's here to gloat. And just as she's about to answer, someone bumps into her from behind. Ali turns around and meets the most beautiful woman she's ever seen and before she can talk herself out of it, grab the stranger hand and answer. 

"Hi Hannah, let me introduce you my girlfriend"

Heather choke on her margarita, and the woman looks like a deer in the headlights. She recovers quick though, and Ali couldn't be more thankful. 

"Nice to meet you, I m Ashlyn"

Hannah leaves it at that as she sees that Ali isn't alone anymore, she can't really gloat as she wanted to and she goes back to Brent. 

Ali turns around immediately and gives the blond the most apologetic eyes she's ever given to anyone. 

_"Oh my god. I m so so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I don't even know you. I m really sorry. I feel so embarrassed.." Ali says in a rush_

_"Hey hey, it's fine it's ok. I mean, there are worse things that being called your girlfriend I guess" Ashlyn says with a dimple smile_

Ali exhales in relief, but still feels quite embarrassed. 

_"Still... I m sorry. It's just. She used to be my best friend and this guy over there used to be my boyfriend and he cheated on me with Hannah 5 years ago and that's the first time I've seen them since I found out and they are engaged and she just came to put this fucking diamond in my face and I just... I didn't want her to feel like she won coz I m alone too...I m so sorry" Ali rambles and finishes with a sad small smile_

_"Oh that sucks. I understand. This woman is a bitch. She should be hiding, not gloating.."_

_Ali smiles at that, she doesn't know this woman at all but at this very moment she's grateful to hear what she's been thinking ever since she walked into the bar._

"I meannnnnn yes!!! It's been 5 years now so I m completely over it, but there's something about your ex best friend shoving the engagement ring your ex boyfriend offered her into your face that doesn't sit quite right with me!!" Ali says with a chuckle 

"Girl you have way more self control that I have. She'd probably be choking on that ring right now if I were in your shoes."

Ali can't help but giggle at that, and now Brent and Hannah are both looking. Ashlyn doesn't miss a beat, and kisses her softly, intimately in front of all Ali's friends. To her surprise Ali melts into it fast and doesn't pull back. Ali melts into the kiss for a few minutes and pulls away softly biting her lips. And then she realizes and thinks to herself " ** _What the hell are you doing? Calling a woman you don't know your girlfriend and now kissing her in front of all your friends in the middle of the bar! what's wrong with you??? Are you insane?"_**

Ashlyn seems to see the internal struggle the brunette is facing, and reach out to squeeze her shoulder briefly. 

" _Hey it's fine, it doesn't have to be anything more that you want it to be, I can even leave now if you want me to"_

_"no!! please don't. I mean you don't owe me anything but I would really appreciate if you could stay a little more."_

_"Okay, but on one condition..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"What's your name?" Ash giggles_

_"Ali, Ali Krieger"_

_"nice to meet you Ali, Ashlyn Harris, but everyone calls me Ash."_

"Well Ash.... welcome to the weirdest evening of your life..."

" Again... I m sure there is far worse..." Ash says with a wink and draps her arms around Ali's shoulder. 


	2. What did I do ?

After a very nice time at the bar, it’s about 2am when Ali leaves the place with Ashlyn. They say bye to Ali’s friend and Ashlyn makes sure to hold Ali tight when they say bye to Brent and Hannah who still seem completely taken aback by the girlfriend of the famous lawyer.   
  


As they reach Ali’s Mercedes, she turns around to thank the gorgeous blond for saving her evening.

_“Ash, I can’t think you enough for what you’ve done for me tonight. You really didn’t have to but it means a lot to me that you stood by me. I had a very pleasant evening despite the circumstances and that’s all thanks to you. So I owe you one. Thank you.”  
  
_

_“Well, honestly it has been a pleasure. And who knows maybe now that I’ve actually met all your friends and pretended to be your girlfriend all night, maybe I can take you out on a real date? Let’s say tomorrow evening?”  
  
  
_ Ali bites her lip, and before she can comprehend what is happening her back is pushed against her car and Ashlyn is kissing her again. This time though, Ali kisses her just as hard and soon things heats up way too much for a public street.   
  


Ali pulls away first, and before she can talk herself out of it says : 

_“ I don’t do dates, but if you play your cards right, I m pretty sure I can let you take me home tonight...”_

That night, Ali has the best sex of her life. Ashlyn is amazing in bed, Ashlyn is amazing at everything so far. And maybe it’s because Ali hasn’t gotten laid in months, or maybe it’s because she’s exhausted by the stressful evening and mind blowing sex or maybe it’s just because it feels good not to be alone, but at 5am when Ashlyn is about to leave the bed, Ali calls her back and ask her to stay, turning the one night stand she initially suggested into something more serious.   
  


She doesn’t hear her alarm clock, neither the 3 first calls from her assistant. What she hears, is her front door opening and closing, and footsteps echoing in the big appartement.   
  


_“Ali? Are you home?  
_  
The voice wakes her up in an instant. Shit. Shit. Shit.   
This is her father. Or all the people she could dream of seeing right now with a beautiful tattooed naked blond in her bed, Ken Krieger isn’t one of them.   
  


_“yes dad! I m here. Don’t come up. I’ll be down in a sec!”_

Her voice startles Ashlyn, and makes her stir. She reaches out for the brunette and pulls the sexy lawyer back to bed.   
  


“ _Ash, stop. Stop. My father is here and he will come up here if I m not downstairs in less than 30 secondes. Can you please stay here and be really quiet please? My father is a very religious man and I don’t know why he is here on a Sunday Morning but trust me when I say you don’t want Ken Krieger to know that you had sex with his daughter last night”_

_”multiples times” ash says with smirk and cannot move fast enough to avoid the slap on her arm but smiles softly when she hears Ali giggles.  
  
_

_Ali puts on a shirt and sweatpants and runs down the stairs.  
  
_

“Hi dad. Is everything ok? Why are you here on a Sunday morning?”   
  


“Hi to you too Alex. I m happy to see you too.” Ken says with an eye roll 

“Sorry, but Sunday is my only day off so excuse me if I m not thrilled to see my boss barging into my living room on the only morning I can sleep.”   
  


“well if you had answered your phone when Megan called you, you wouldn’t have to see “your boss” on a Sunday morning!”   
  


“cut the chase dad. I was out late last night and I’d like to go back to bed. Why are you here?”

”We have a case. A big one. Kamala Harris, the US Senator is getting a divorce. She doesn’t want things to get messy as she plans on running for VP next year. So she chose our firm to represent her. And I want you to lead the case.”   
  


“whoah!!! Dad it’s amazing! Thanks!”

”we’ll be meeting with her on Tuesday. Get some rest. I have to go, I just wanted to tell you in person.”

”No you didn’t, you just wanted to wake me up!!”

”maybe a little bit of both...” Ken said with a wink before closing the door

Ali locks the door behind him, and walks back to her bedroom where a naked blond is still sprawled out on the soft bed sheets.   
  


_“Is everything alright” Ash asks sweetly_

_”yes. Everything’s perfect. It’s work related. Big news. But good news.”_

_”that’s great. I m happy for you”_

_”thanks... and do you know what good news mean? It means celebration, and celebratory sex...”_

And just like that, Ali Krieger finds herself between the legs of the beautiful woman making her come once, twice, three times before the blond flip them and shows Ali that she can celebrate something too. 

Ali can’t remember the last time she had so much sex. Maybe because it never happened. Maybe because this sex is absolutely amazing, or simply because she decided that everything about Ashlyn Harris is perfect right now.   
  


Harris she thinks to herself. Crazy how this surname has set the tone of her weekend. But soon, a deep moan leaves her throat and she knows, there’s only one Harris she wants to be thinking about right now. 


	3. Holy Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I m back :)))  
> Hopefully life will be calmer and I'll have more time to update my stories :)  
> stay safe

Ali just enjoys being with Ashlyn and she spends the entire day with her on Sunday. What started as one night stand isn't a one night stand anymore. And when Ashlyn asks her on a date again 2 days later, Ali can't say no. She's swamped with work, her father is always on her back, reminding her of the Senator case and Ali is just about to loose it. Working with her father has never been a problem before but lately he became more insistent about her love life, work life or about her life in general and at 32 years old, Ali is over it. The only saving grace comes from Ashlyn and the text messages she sends her all day, and the cute calls she makes in the evening to wish her a goodnight. Ali hasn't felt this giddy in years and yet there's so much she doesn't know about the blond; Where she works, where she lives, if she's single (well Ali truly hopes she is) and so many more things.... But when they're together, Ali can't seem to find the time to ask. It's been 3 weeks now since the bar, and their first night together and Ashlyn coming over is now a very regular thing. Nobody knows, because they haven't really defined what they are to each other yet. So after a particularly hard day at work, when Ali receives a text from her mysterious blond offering her to cook dinner and watch an episode of law and order with ice cream to cheer her up, she can't even hide her smile. 

_"Sounds perfect after this shitty day, can't wait to see you!! x"_

As she's about to exit the building, she bumps into someone. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you!"

"No problem Miss. Have a nice evening"

Ali gets a very bad feeling of the man she just bumped into. Chills running up her back and everything. She turns around and see the man looking at her intensely. She texts Ashlyn telling her she's on her way and almost run to her car. 

She feels really relieved when she enters her condo, and smells dinner and hear the blond singing in the kitchen. She's surprised how easy, normal and intimate this entire thing feels, and she knows she needs to have a conversation with Ashlyn before she gets attached and gets hurt. 

**"Hey you! what's up? it's almost ready, you can go upstairs and get into cozier clothes if you want, it'll be ready when you get back down."** Ash says with a big smile 

**"Hummmmm... A girl could get used to this you know...** **"** Ali answers and comes closer to peck the blond quickly. **"Hi..."** she smiles 

Ali runs in the stairs and take a quick shower to freshen up, and just dress into grey sweats and a hoddie and makes her way downstairs to meet her gorgeous blond. 

**"You look beautiful"** Ash says with a smile 

**"Charmer... I m not even wearing make up anymore and I m wearing sweats..."** Ali answers playfully 

**"Still... You look beautiful to me..."**

Ali blushes a little and decides that now is the moment to ask the question to Ashlyn. 

**"Ash... What are we? I mean, you're cooking dinner at my place when I come back from work, you're calling me beautiful when I m dressed in sweats.. This is not just sex anymore right?"**

**"It was never just sex Ali... I mean, if I remember well, you called me your girlfriend the first time I saw you before I even knew your name!!"**

**"ass!!! it was extreme measures!!! But really, I haven't dated anyone since Brent, and I actually never felt the need to.. but with you, it's different, I think I could get used to this, to you... I like spending time with you, I like waking up to you... I like knowing that you're already here waiting for me when I come home from a shitty day at work..."** Ali rambles

 **"Well Miss** **Krieger,** **is** **that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend because you were much more direct the first time!!!!"** Ash laughs 

**"Stop you idiot!! I m trying to be cute!!"**

**"Stop trying.. It's a yes... it's been a yes since the first night you dragged me into making Hannah jealous"**

**"You're the worst"**

**"Yes but I am your girlfriend..."**

**"That you are..."**

The both of them enjoy a funny evening, laughing and taking bites of each other plates, sharing ice cream on the couch and going to bed together, before the madness starts again the following morning. 

Ali is smiling when she enters the building the next day and it has a lot to do with the fact that she woke up in the blonde's arms this morning and cuddled into the warmth of her body before her alarm clock reminded her again that she had to leave. 

She's smiling, and nothing can take this smile away. Sydney, her assistant and one of Ali's best friend meets her in the corridor with a coffee and can't help but notice the look of happiness Ali is sporting this morning. 

**"Ouuuuuh someone got laid last** night!!!" Syd can't help but tease her friend

 **"Shushhhh!! you should speak louder you ass!!!"** Ali says but doesn't correct her friend 

**"Well excuse me!!! who is he?? give me the deeets!!"**

**"Sydney!!! stop screaming!!!"**

**"Tell me and I swear i'll be quiet."**

**"Well SHE, is very nice. Her name is Ashlyn. Remember the woman I told you about on the night I met Heather at the bar and Brent and Hannah were there?"**

**"the one you called your girlfriend when you didn't know her?"**

**"Exactly. Well now I do know her and she is my girlfriend"**

**"ouhhhh well!! I need to see this hottie!! show me!**

Ali shows the photo of Ashlyn she took this morning while the blond was peacefully sleeping in her bed. 

**"ohhhh look at these tattoos, papa kriegs is going to have a stroke!!!"**

Ali burst out laughing knowing full well that Sydney is right and her father would probably choke on his morning coffee if he knew with who his daughter is sleeping with. 

The two friends are still laughing when they get into Ali's office, but they soon stop when Ken Krieger enters the office requesting their presence for the morning meeting. 

The meeting is long, very long if you ask Ali, she keeps getting text messages from Ash and all she wants to do is go home. She is daydreaming about the blond when her father asks her something and realizes she hasn't been listening at all. 

**"Alexandra, would you mind paying attention? Senator Harris is going to be here in one hour and I need you to be focused."**

If there is one thing Ali hates, it's this. When her father treats her as a 4 years old. She clenches her jaw and feels Syd squeezing her hand. 

**"So as I was saying, Kamala Harris is running for VP, and she wants this divorce to be over before the elections. It should go smoothly as the two of them have been separated for a while. Nevertheless, her marriage was her ticket for the LGBTQ+ community, so nobody can know she cheated, and especially not with a man, and it's very important that you focus on making the Senator look flawless. Also, we're meeting with the Senator this morning, and we'll be meeting with her future ex wife at the end of the week. Do you have any questions?"**

**"yes, just one. Do we know who is representing her wife?"** asks James, one of Ali's colleague. 

**"Some important firm downtown. But again, you have to ensure that everything goes smoothly. Our firm reputation is at stake here." Ken krieger added.**

Everyone was about to leave the room, and Ali was making her exit, when Ken called her back. 

She huffed because she wanted to call Ashlyn and wish her a nice day during the break and now her father is gonna complain about her lack of attention during the meeting. 

**"Ali, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you seem distracted. Since the beginning of this case, it seems like you've better things to do. Do you?"**

**"No, it's not that Dad. But I m a little tired, and I understand you're very stressed, but sometimes I just need some time to relax too."**

**"Well that's not how I see things, so you either put up the work, or you're off the case."**

**"Fine."**

Ali had had enough, she stormed out of the office, took her coat and her bag and went home leaving behind her a Ken Krieger with his mouth completely opened. 

She started realizing what she had done as she entered her mercedes.   
She isn't 4 years old anymore. She is a very respected lawyer, and some firms have been asking her to join them for years but she was always loyal to her father. Maybe it's time to change.

 **"Fuck Ken Krieger, fuck "KK and associates, fuck the senator, FUCK EVERYONE"** Ali screamed as she started her car. 

It was still fairly early, so she decided to go back home and call the blond to see what she was up to. Ash was still at her place so she decided to stop on her way and grab breakfast for the both of them. At least, spending the day with Ashlyn would make it less crappy. The blonde was delighted to know that her very busy girlfriend was coming back and spending the day with her, but she also knew that something bad must have happened at work. 

Ali entered the house with coffee and donuts and was met by a charming blond freshly showered who hugged her tight and all of a sudden everything was right again. 

What she didn't see, was the man in the black BMW parked next to her house snapping photos of the two lovers on the doorstep before they enter the house...


	4. What I didn't even know about myself

Ali stayed home for the next 3 days, it gave her the opportunity to learn more about Ashlyn and how on earth her job was enabling her to just spend 3 days home with her. She's a soccer player. But it's the offseason, so she has a lot of time for herself. Ali knew she was working in sports, but she never really asked and just supposed Ashlyn was a personal coach or something. She also learnt that the blond never tells what she does because she doesn't want people to use her and be interested to spend time with her just for her money. 

Well with Ali, she can be safe. Ali isn't into sports at all, and even if she knows a few things about soccer it was a long time ago when she was in college, plus she's not after Ashlyn's money at all because she earns more than enough to take care of herself. 

During the last night off she has, she is cuddling with the blond on the sofa, almost asleep as she keeps massaging her scalp she's interrupted by her doorbell. Who can be disturbing them at that time? She immediately thinks of her father but thinks better of it when she knows that he already begged her to agree to come back to work. He wouldn't take the risk to invade her privacy and making her change her mind.

"I can get the door if you want" Ashlyn offers to the very sleepy brunette

"Humm yeah thank you babe" Ali answers with a very groggy voice 

Ashlyn leaves Ali on the sofa, and walks a little bit faster when the doorbell rings again. She opens the door and comes face to face with a handsome guy. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Ashlyn asks

"Hummmm well you must be the hottie my sister has been banging!!! No wonder why she's crashing and burning with our dad!!! you're just too hot and all these tattoos!!" the man says 

"I m sorry, do I know you?" Ashlyn asks not sure to follow 

"Who is it babe?" Ali asks coming from the living room when she heard voices 

"KYLEEEEEE!!!!! Hi!!! What are you doing here??? I m so happy to see you!!!" Ali runs and hugs tightly the man 

"I m happy to see you too Alex!!" Kyle answers 

"Ash, this is my brother Kyle. If you thought I was a queen, you're about to meet the biggest queen of us all. Kyle this is my girlfriend Ashlyn." Ali says 

"Ohhhhhh giiiiiiiirl, I know who she is. Everyone knows who she is!!! Well, everyone following women soccer knows!!!" 

"Yeah everyone but me then" Ali says 

"So tell me, what are you doing here?" Ali asks 

"Well, dad called mom saying you were impossible, very hard to handle and he didn't recognize you lately, said you didn't give a shit about the senator case and all you cared about was being at your place to "relax" all of a sudden. So mum offered to fly here and see what was the matter with you, and if you were very tired. I figured it was better if I showed up unannounced than mum!!!"

"Oh dear god yes....I can't even imagine if Ash had opened the door to Deb!"

"Hum why?" Ash asked shyly 

"Well, our parents are very nice people, but they are very narrow minded. They still think I m in phase for fuck sake, and I've been out and proud for 15 years. But Alex is the little princess, and even tho you're not her first rodeo, they never really knew about her liking for girls!" Kyle says with a smirk 

"Well, hopefully they don't find out by showing up here by surprise at a bad time" Ali says with a chuckle 

"Ohhhhh like your father that first morning!!!!" Ash adds laughing 

"I want to hear everything about this story" Kyle says 

"Okay Okay, come inside. How long are you here for?"

"5 days"

"That's so great!! but I m going back to work tomorrow, you should have told me!! I would have taken more time off" Ali says with a frown 

"Oh no sis!! You need to put the old man out of his misery before he murders one of your intern. I swear he is about to loose it." Kyle laughs 

"I know!!! He called me 30 times, I was about to throw my phone by the window!! Ask Ash!!!"

"I believe you!! You tend to get a little crazy at times!!!" Kyle laughs "Well girlies, this flight really wore me out!! See you tomorrow morning!!"

"Yeah just pretend you live here and go lay down without asking anyone!!!!!" Ali laughs at her brother antics

"Well Ash, that was my brother!! very unexpected but always a pleasure. I should warn you that he is a lot to handle. So if you wanna stay here during the next few days you may have to deal with him and he can be a real pain in the ass. It's up to you, but you're more than welcome to stay if you want to. I love coming home to you." Ali says sweetly ending her sentence with a soft kiss. 

"No problem for me babe. I'll be happy to get to know him better, he sure seems like a funny guy."

"Babe? It's new..I like it."

"You said it first when you were half asleep... But I don't mind I love it." 

"Come on BABE, let's go to bed, some of us have an hysterical father and boss they need to be ready for tomorrow."

"After you..." 

The following morning, Ali wakes up before her alarm and silences it before it wakes up Ashlyn. She gets into the shower and is very surprised to find the bed empty when she comes back to the bedroom to get dressed. She chooses her outfit for the day and casually makes her way downstairs where she finds Ashlyn cooking her breakfast in the kitchen in a sport bra and gray sweatpants. 

"Well you're a vision Miss Harris... Clearly doesn't make me wanna go to work..." Ali says as she gets closer and kisses the blond deeply. "And this smells very good babe. What are you cooking?"

"Waffles, eggs, bacon and coffee for the queen. I didn't want you to go back to work with an empty stomach... I hope it's okay.."

"You, Ashlyn Harris, are way too good to me. It looks delicious thanks babe."

They eat together, and laugh, until it's time for Ali to leave. She puts on make up, brushes her teeth, and straightens her hair and she's ready to go. 

"Okay, I gotta go I m gonna be late. Bye babe, I can't wait to see you tonight.. Have fun with Kyle and text me." Ali says and kisses Ashlyn softly. The blonde tries to deepen it, but Ali laughs and pulls away "We don't have time for that, and you're gonna ruin my lipstick!!!!" 

"See you tonight babe, I know you're gonna kill it, you're the best." 

When Ali leaves the house, she is feeling happy. She starts her car, and puts some music. She's in a very happy mood, so she sings along. She doesn't notice that the black BMW who was taking photos of her and Ashlyn three days ago, is now behind her following her. And inside the car, the same guy she bumped into when leaving work a few days ago. But as she sings along the lyrics of "Someone to you" by Banners, she doesn't notice anything and keeps driving to work. 


End file.
